The problem of economically and effectively precluding air from entering beverages and foods during storage has been a problem that many have attempted to solve. People have used various systems such as mechanical seals, balloons, inert gases, vacuum, and floating seals in an attempt to improve storage life for such oxygen-sensitive materials. However, most such systems have been ineffective in providing acceptable performance, life, expense, simplicity, and/or aesthetic.
The invention discussed herein provides a new container and associated, new methods for isolating a material to be preserved from an ambient that acts on that material. In one embodiment discussed herein, the container and methods are well-suited to preserve wine or other oxygen-sensitive beverage once the beverage's original container has been opened.
In one instance, a container comprises a vessel and a seal assembly that expands to a state in which the seal of the seal assembly compresses against an inner wall of the vessel, yet retracts to have a maximum diameter that is less than the inner diameter of the vessel for easy insertion and positioning.
In one particular embodiment, the seal is squeezed longitudinally to cause the seal to expand radially and seal against an inner wall of a vessel. In another embodiment, the seal is attracted to the sidewall using magnetism, thereby compressing the seal against the sidewall.
In another instance, a container comprises a vessel and seal assembly in which the seal is housed in such manner that a seal compressor of the seal assembly expands a diameter of the seal.
The invention also provides various seal assemblies and handle assemblies as described herein.
Various methods associated with sealing a container are also provided. In one instance, a method of preserving a liquid from a contaminant involves positioning a seal assembly having an uncompressed seal at or slightly below a surface of the liquid, and compressing an edge of the seal sufficiently against an inner surface of the vessel to seal the liquid from the vessel's surrounding ambient.
In another instance, a method comprises applying a pressure to a seal, where the seal has major faces and an edge extending between the major faces, and where the pressure is applied to the major faces; and expanding the seal primarily in a direction normal to the major faces in response to said pressure and with sufficient force to compress the edge of the seal against an inner wall of a vessel.
These and other containers, methods, and parts are apparent from the discussion herein.